


Chasing Passion

by CatherineWinner



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: Eddie realizes several months into the New Year that he’s spending his life chasing after Buck. He’s annoyed at first, this man child was driving him to exhaustion. Between, work, home, and everything in between Eddie realizes that this man has taken over his life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	Chasing Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed cuz I'm lazy.
> 
> I had this plot bunny in my head for ages and wanted to share!
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood!

Work:

He realized it after becoming aware that he no longer is a firefighter. Instead he is Buck’s partner who has to chase him into burning buildings to keep the younger man from doing something stupid and killing himself. 

Buck had seen the movement in the building before them, indicating that the child was indeed still in the top floor and moved into a panicked run before Eddie even saw the child. Buck was running toward the building, no hesitation or forethought. This was their jobs, they were firefighters, they ran towards the uncertainty. 

Yet Eddie knew it was different for Buck, and now for him. Buck did this because he valued all life above his own, he wanted to help, save and nurture. Eddie had wanted all of that when he started, still wants it at times, but none of it compares to just wanting to ensure that Buck walks away from the flames. 

He was steps behind Buck seconds later, following him into the building with no hesitation. 

Buck would get the child, Eddie would get Buck.

The bar:

Her name was Tiffany and she was Buck’s new best friend. The fact that he was wasted, she was having her bachelorette party and her (fireman) stripper had just canceled, was evidence enough for Eddie to doubt that this friendship would last. He patiently listened to his partner from his seat at the table as Buck informed him and the team that he was leaving them for the night to go help out Tiffany. 

Tiffany was so great and, Matt her fiance was just the best. And “OMG Karen, the bridesmaid, is hilarious! It just sucks that their stripper canceled, but they said I could save the party!”

Buck lifted his beer to drain the last bits of it as everyone at the table turned expectantly towards Eddie.

He sighed, of course it’s his job to take care of this.

Tiffany and her group, called Buck back over with cat calls and screaming excitement. Buck grinned and started towards them, already starting to unbutton his shirt.

Eddie lifted himself from the booth and went to disappoint Tiffany, Karen and all the other girls who thought their luck had turned.

Christopher’s school:

Eddie knew how excited Christopher was to see Buck, he could see it in every little movement and action. He could see the way his son’s eyes would light up and the way his body was just drawn to where Buck was always brought a smile to his own face.

“This is stupid man. We’re firefighters,we save peoples lives, we shouldn’t have to wait in this stupid line.” Buck pouted from the passenger seat.

“It’s the pick up line man. We don’t get to skip it.” Eddie offered gently. He wasn’t annoyed yet, but he knew his partner. He knew the excitement that Buck had every chance he got to pick Chris up from school. Annnnnndd he knew how it would end.

“Screw this,” Buck muttered as his eyes locked onto Christopher’s figure. Buck unbuckled and jumped from the car.

Eddie sighed as the door slammed closed and he watched his partner run the length of 6 cars to join his son. He wanted to be annoyed but he loved watching the way that Buck swept Christopher into a hug and how he could see the joy it brought his son.

Home:

It’s organized chaos, Buck tells him. Eddie doubts that there is any organization to the way Buck spends his Saturday mornings. The house is a disaster and breakfast is barely through Buck’s mouth before he and Christopher are planning the tent they want to construct in the living room. Eddie finds himself slowly drinking his coffee and watching with mild interest and wonder of what his laundry loads would look like later in the day. 

Buck is encouraging Christopher to eat, not because breakfast is the most important meal of the day but because….

“Hurry up and eat or else your dad won’t let us watch the movie.”

Eddie sighed but his amusement was evident , “Really, Buck?”

Buck smirked at him as he shoved his last bit of pancake into his mouth. “What old man? Something you want to say?”

“Old man? Really? You’re going to start a fight on a saturday morning?” Eddie sat down his coffee cup and leaned on the table.

“Oooooo” Christopher laughed, egging them on eagerly.

“What if I do?” Buck mirrored his stance, putting his arms on the table.

Eddie ignored the wave of heat spreading across his body, there would be time for that, later. They always made time for that.

“Alright, Christopher,” Eddie muttered, his eyes still locked on Buck’s, “Who’s team you on?”

He wasn’t surprised with the answer, “Buck’s!”

He hid a smirk as Buck leap to his feet and tossed Christopher over his shoulder, running towards the living room. 

Eddie lifted himself from the table, making a show of rolling his neck, preparing himself for the wrestling match of the century, fully prepared to give as good as he got.

He paused for a moment to watch Buck and Christopher prepare themselves, they would make him chase them.

Eddie never minded the chase, he knew it would always be worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
